Entre amigos
by le petit vampire
Summary: Un dia de feria, Bella con su novio sus amigos y su familia/ espero les agrade, a mi no mucho pero opinen no le hace mal a nadie


**Descalimar: los personajes no son míos, intente comprarlos pero no se pudo, aunque Edward y los demás vampiros son míos en algún momento del día.**

**TARDE ENTRE AMIGOS**

**B POV**

Todos íbamos a ir a la feria, mi hermano Emmett, mis cuñadas y amigas, Alice y Rosalie, Jasper mi amigo y mi novio Edward, saldríamos a pasar la tarde en la feria, pues estos días en Forks, eran de fiesta y de feria, el ambiente se ponía bueno, y más si lo pasabas con mi grupo de amigos, en el cual todos somos hermanos y emparejados con alguien del grupo.

Emmett es mi hermano, somos mellizos aunque no nos parecemos en nada excepto el color de ojos, Edward y Alice también son mellizos, y como Emm y yo no se parecen en nada, ellos ni en los ojos los de Alice son grises y los de mi novio verdes, un color encantador y que me deslumbra, Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos, y pues ellos si tienen más parecido, son rubios de ojos azules, piel pálida como los demás incluyéndome, los dos son altos, por lo tanto Alice y yo somos las mas bajitas, Alice mide como 1.55 y yo como 1.70, cuando Edward mide 1.85 y Emmett 1.90, nuestros hermanos nos quietaron la oportunidad de crecer más. Todos tenemos la misma edad 18 años, y seguimos divirtiéndonos como siempre y nos conocemos desde que teníamos 3 años, nos conocimos en el kínder Garden, y desde ese día somos amigos inseparables, y además de los populares de la preparatoria y muchos nos temen, no sé muy bien qué, pero son pocos los que se nos acercan.

El hechos es que esta tarde saldríamos a la feria para pasarlo a lo grande, nos subiríamos a cuantos juegos mecánicos quisiéramos, además de que teníamos pases de cortesía gracias a nuestras madres que están en el comité de feria.

Nos encontrábamos en casa de Alice, que estaba muy cerca de la de Rosalie y mía, pues vivíamos en la zona alta de Forks, pues nuestras familias son de dinero, aunque eso no nos hace sentirnos más que otras personas.

Estábamos arreglándonos para la salida, yo tenía puesto unos jeans tubos obscuros con una playera de manga larga blanca y sobre esta cuan de manga corta azul con estrellas, mi maquillaje como siempre era muy natural, rímel, delineador, sombras y gloss, el cabellos lo llevaba en media coleta con una boina azul de lado, con botas fuera del pantalón de color azul de gamuza, para terminar y como en Forks siempre hace frio, llevaría un abrigo corto azul, con bolsas a los lados y el cuellos alto y botones anchos con una cinta para atar debajo de las costillas.

Las chicas iban casi como yo, solo que Rosalie iba de rojo sin boina y botas de charol, y Alice iba de verde con las botas por dentro con un gorro y su abrigo era un poco más largo, y el maquillaje de ellas también era sencillo.

Salimos de la habitación de Alice y bajamos a la sala, ahí ya estaban los chicos, cuando nos escucharon bajar se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a nosotras, pero no me espere lo que dijo Emmett.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan McCarthy! ¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿A dónde crees que vas vestida así?

-Y tú Alice, ¿por qué estas vestida así?- dijo Edward después de mi hermano

-Rosalie, ni creas que vas a Salir vestida de esa forma- demando Jasper

-En primera: salimos con ustedes, en segunda: nos vestimos así para ustedes y porque nos gusta, y en tercera: no pueden decir nada, ni nuestros papas nos regañan como ustedes- respondió Rosalie enojada

-Sí, y no me grites Emmett Taylor Swan McCarthy- le conteste a mi hermanito adorado (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Bien, lo siento, bueno ya vámonos.- pidió Emmett

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos en tres autos, yo iba con Edward en el Volvo, Emmett en el Jeep con Rosalie y Alice con Jasper en el Audi, así después nos íbamos a nuestras casas con nuestros hermanos. Cuando llegamos dejamos los autos en el estacionamiento y entramos juntos.

No teníamos muy claro a qué juegos nos subiríamos, bueno solo dos, uno se llamaba camicace y el otro Júpiter, ambos te dejaban tres segundo de cabeza como a muchos metros del suelo, y subía y bajaba muchas veces también.

Primero fuimos a los autos chocones, todos teníamos uno para nosotros solos, era de lo más gracioso, mi auto era morado, el de Edward plateado, el de Emmett azul eléctrico, el de Rosalie rojo, el de Alice rosa y el de Jasper blanco, nos la pasamos genial en ese juego aunque estoy segura que después tendría que ver a mi suegro Carlisle para que tomara unas radiografías de mi cuello, y al llegar a casa tomaría por lo menos dos aspirinas.

-Jazzy quiero subir al carrusel, ándale si- rogo Alice con su puchero Made in Alice

-Bien cariño, donde tú quieras ir- respondió amorosamente

-¿Quieres subir mi vida?- me pregunto Edward al oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

-Sí, solo si vas conmigo

-Nunca te dejaría corazón

-Rosie, vamos, quiero subir al carrusel también- le rogo Emm a Rose para que subieran, al final todos subimos al carrusel Edward y yo íbamos tomados de las manos, mi hermano parecía niño chiquito y no me explico como una chica tan madura como Rosalie puede estar con él.

Al bajar del carrusel, nos dirigimos a un juego de troncos, los asientos eran de dos y nos subimos en parejas, no sabía muy bien de que iba el juego pero lo comprendí cuando el agua hacia que se movieran, subía y cuando bajaba lo hacía de golpe mojándote todito, lo bueno es que nos habíamos quietado los abrigos, si no de verdad terminaría enferma.

El siguiente juego fue la rueda de la fortuna, obvio me subí con Edward.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- pregunto cuándo bajamos

-Claro ¿y tú?

-También, a tu lado todo es mejor para mí- respondió y después me beso

-Edward las manos donde pueda verlas- demando Emmett cuando Edward poco a poco fue bajando las manos, y nos tuvimos que separar

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo- se disculpo después de separarnos

-No te disculpes, me gusto- respondí pícaramente y sonriendo

-Vamos antes de que tu hermanito venga por nosotros- pidió después de volver a besarme de la misma forma.

Caminamos tomados de las manos, y llegamos hasta el juego que tanto llamaba la atención de los chicos, Júpiter y camicace, dos juegos de gravedad, que te dejaban en el aire por tres segundos y podían parecer horas, para después bajarte de golpe.

-Bien ¿cuál será el primero al que nos subiremos?- pregunte dudosa

-Júpiter- respondieron los chicos al unisón

-Bien, pues busquemos donde dejar nuestras cosas y subimos- comento Rosalie.

De lo que ninguno nos habíamos percatado es que nuestros padres también se encontraba en el mismo lugar, lo cual lo vimos cuando nos extendieron las manos para tomar nuestras cosa, mi madre y le de mis amigas llevaban cámaras y supongo que desde hacía mucho tiempo nos seguían y tenían varios momentos en fotos. Les entregamos nuestras cosas y después fuimos por nuestras entradas, esto sería genial.

Nos volvimos a sentar juntos, Emmett en una orilla con Rosalie a su otro lado quedando al lado izquierdo de mi y Edward a mi derecha seguido de estaba Alice, y Jasper en la otra orilla. El encargado de el juego bajo las protecciones y aseguro los tubos de la parte exterior, Edward me extendió su mano y yo gustosa la tome y en ese momento hablo Emmett mentido pánico en mi y en Alice y Rosalie.

-Ya vieron destino final tres

-Cállate Emmett- gritamos las chicas y yo al mismo tiempo

-Bueno solo decía- el encarado y otras personas que estaban en el juego nos vieron con una cara de WTF?

Cuando estuvieron llenos todos los lugares, el juego fue encendido, primero dio vueltas después se comenzó a mover hacia los lados, poco a poco fue subiendo, después tomo más fuerza y subía mas, hasta que nos dejo de cabeza la primera vez, yo tenía fuertemente apretada la mano de Edward y no pensaba soltarla, cuando bajo sentí alivio pero para lo que duro, volvió a subir y no pude evitar gritar.

-¡Quiero a mi mama!- lo que no solo grite yo si no también mis adorables cuñadas y amigas, cualquiera diría que decíamos muchas cosas a la vez pero éramos muy parecidas.

Después de muchos gritos similares o diciendo que éramos muy jóvenes para morir termino el vendito juego, y no nos dejaron ni tomar aire pues al tocar el suelo, los chicos nos arrastraron al siguiente.

Ese era en forma de martillos, y era también de dos, Edward y yo nos sentamos en una punta, detrás de nosotros había dos chicas que se la pasaban murmurando cosas sobre que no quería morir sin conocer a Robert Pattinson **(N/A: es lo que yo grite cuando estaba arriba y eso que no es la primera vez que me subo jiji)**

Alice y Jasper estaban en la punta trasera y Emmett y Rosalie en la del otro lado pues eran dos canastillas en el juego, apenas estaba pasándoseme el mareo del juego anterior, y fue cuando lo encendieron, se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante y el sonido que hacía no me agradaba para nada, además de que las chicas de atrás no dejaban de hablar, el juego tomaba impulso y volvía a dejarnos en el aire de cabeza a muchos metras del suelo, lo único que hice fue buscar la mano de Edward y no soltarla hasta que el juego terminara, además de que comenzó a llover y me estaba mojando, al bajar Edward me ayudo a salir de la canastilla, pues me había tocado sentarme de lado derecho y la puerta estaba del lado izquierdo, las piernas me temblaba y en mi vida, volvería a subirme a un juego de esos.

-Bueno nadie tuvo la epifanía ¿verdad?, no quiero morir aun- pregunto Emmett cuando tocamos el suelo, pero lo único que pude hacer fue girarme a los cestos de basura, y regresar todo lo que se encontraba en mi estomago. Alguien no sé quien pero sostenía mi cabello y me frotaba la espalda, después escuche dos ruidos similares a los míos ladee la cabeza y pude ver a Rosalie y a Alice en la misma forma que yo me encontraba.

-Amor de verada lo siento, no debí arrastrarte a dos juegos seguido, debí suponer que esto pasaría- se disculpo Edward.

-No hay problema, vallamos a un lugar lejos de estos juegos mortales por favor.

Nos dirigimos al área donde lanzabas un balón de básquet bol y si los tres tiros que tenía eran dentro del aro te llevabas un gran peluche. Fuimos a ese lugar y como mi novio era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto anoto las tres canastas consiguiendo un lindo león con una oveja de peluche, Emmett también jugo y él se llevo un oso que le dio a Rosalie, Jasper se llevo un zorrito que le dio a Alice, papa también jugo, junto con Carlisle y Peter el papa de Rosalie y Jasper, también ganaron peluches, papa le dio un lobo a mama, Carlisle le dio a Esme un panda y Peter le dio a Lilian un coala, después de eso decidimos irnos a nuestras casa pues de verdad había sido un día largo, y además nos estábamos muriendo de frio pues nuestras ropas se encontraban mojadas, yo me fui con Edward en el volvo, pero cuando íbamos hacia el estacionamiento se percato de que estaba temblando y se quito su abrigo y me lo paso por los hombros, intente decirle que se lo pusiera él para que no se enfermara pero fue inútil.

Como era normal en Forks se sentía mucho frio, y además estaba lloviendo, mi ropa se encontraba empapada y la de Edward ni se diga que solo iba con el sweater que llevaba sobre la camisa, de camino a casa puso el aire acondicionado, pero fue imposible, yo seguía temblando de frio, nosotros íbamos detrás de los padres de Edward pues su casa era la más cercana, cuando llegamos nos invitaron a pasar a todos, para que nos secáramos, y la lluvia se intensifico muy feo, al grado de no poder salir de casa, como aun era temprano, en las noticias de Forks avisaron que al día siguiente no habrían clases, por lo que nosotros casi hicimos fiesta y nuestros padres nos miraban reprobatoriamente.

Al no poder salir de la casa Cullen, mama, Esme y Lilian, se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la cena de todos, papa, Peter y Carlisle se encontraban jugando cartas en el estudio de Carlisle, y nosotros no hacíamos nada, yo estaba abrazada a Edward en un sillón individual, Alice y Jasper en uno de dos plazas con mi hermano y Rosalie a su lado igualmente abrazados, comenzaba a aburrirme y propuse hacer algo antes de morir de aburrimiento.

-¿Y si vemos una película?- pregunte

-Es una buena opción, también podríamos jugar a la botella- propuso All

-Si me agrada la segunda- concorde yo

-Bueno, busquemos una botella y matas que me muero de frio- dijo Rose que aunque ya nos habíamos cambiado por las pijamas que nos presto Alice y los chicos por las de Edward teníamos frio por la mojada de la lluvia y el juego.

Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina y le preguntamos a Esme por una botella vacía.

-Debajo de la alacena de la despensa, creo que puse una botella de whisky vacía, ¿Por qué o para que la quieren?

-A pues fácil, para no aburrirnos vamos a jugar a la botella- respondió Rosalie

-Bueno diviértanse y nosotras las llamamos a la hora de cenar- ánimo mi mama

-Gracias- respondimos juntas y nuestras madres rieron de nosotras

Al salir creo que escuche que una de ellas susurro un "ay que separarlas un poco, ya hasta hablan juntas" y después todas se echaron a reír.

Al llegar a la sala, las sillones ya estaban corridos y la mesa era lo único que estaba en su lugar en el suelo habían cojines y algunas mantas, como de costumbre me senté al lado de Edward,

Comenzamos a jugar y la primera en tirar fue Rose, que le toco con Alice.

-Verdad o reto- pregunto.

-Verdad- respondió Alice

-¿De verdad te gusta mi hermano?

-Claro, es muy lindo y lo amo- respondió rápidamente y después beso a Jazz, Alice giro la botella y le toco con mi dulce Emmy.

-Verdad o reto

Emmett se lo pensó y después contesto:

-Reto

-Bueno, ve a la cocina y róbale a mama mis galletas con chispas de chocolate que están en el gabinete- casi rogo, pues le habían castigado las galletas, que eran su tercer amor después de Jasper y las compras en ese orden.

El oso de mi hermano se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, no tardo mucho y regreso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro con el frasco de galletas.

-Wow Emmy eres muy bueno- le dijo cuando le dio el frasco de galletas.

-Y como lo hiciste aborde a Emmett, pues si estaban castigadas debió hace algo muy bueno.

-Ay, hermanita sabes que se cómo convencer a mama, y no fue muy difícil convencer a Esme- dije y después mi giño un ojo.

Emmett giro la botella y le toco conmigo, esto iba a ser imposible no porque fuera mi hermano me salvaba de él, si elegía verdad, me haría sonrojar y si elegía reto pondría algo difícil.

-Verdad o reto hermanita- pregunto dulcemente

-Verdad osito

-Bue veamos- se lo pensó y después contesto- ¿si te pido que dejes a Edward lo harías?

-Oye- protesto Edward

-No, obviamente no lo haría- respondí muy segura, y después bese a Edward

Después de un rato con retos y verdades, el juego fue siendo mas intimo, cuando Jasper le pregunto a Emmett:

-¿Ya te acostaste con mi hermana?- a lo que mi hermano y Rosalie se sonrojaron

-Si Jazz- respondió avergonzado y orgulloso a la vez

-Bien- Jasper le paso la botella y Emmett giro quedando con Edward

-Bueno pequeño Ed dime verdad o reto

-Verdad Emm- respondió Edward seguro

-¿Y tú ya te acostaste con mi hermana?- Edward y yo nos vimos y nos sonrojamos un poco

-Sí, ya lo hicimos- respondió orgulloso, pero con un sonrojo que lo hacía ver lindo, y a decir verdad, la primer noche que pase con Edward fue la mejor y eso ya tenía como dos año, fue en nuestro prado cuando cumplimos un año de novios, maravilloso, esa palabra lo describe todo, y desde ese entonces mantenemos una vida sexualmente activa. Estaba tan sumida en mis recuerdos que no me percate de la reacción de Emmett, que no fue la que me esperaba.

-Mi niña ya creció- dijo mi hermanito sollozando, podía verse muy atemorizante, pero era igual de blando que un oso de peluche- ¿Cuándo dejo de ser mi hermanita torpe? ¿Cómo pudo dejar de ser mi pequeña a la que defendía de el chucho Black?- siguió sollozando en los brazos de Rose

-Emmy, cálmate, yo no me puse así al enterarme de que ya no eras mi dulce hermanito que me defendía- intente tranquilizarlo pero no pude

-Saben mejor dejemos el juego- dijo Alice.

-Antes tengo una pregunta- dijo Rosalie viendo a su hermano

-Tú dirás Rosy- contesto Jasper

-¿Ustedes ya se acostaron?

-Si Rose- respondió Alice un poco avergonzada, la entendía no era nada grato hablar de tu vida intima frente a tu cuñada y tu hermano, pero entre nosotros no había problema, nos apoyábamos en todo.

El agua no disminuyo ni un poco así que nos quedamos todos a dormir en la casa Cullen, y Rosalie Alice y yo lo aprovechamos para hacer una pijamada.

-Bueno, ya que estamos solas cuéntenme como fue su primera vez y cuando, con muchos detalles, pero solo los buenos- pidió Alice

-Bien, ¿empiezo yo o tu Bella?- me pregunto Rose

-Tú Rose, puedo esperar

-Bueno, fue cuando cumplimos medio año de estar saliendo, Emmett me llevo a la playa y en ese lugar se encontraba un colchón de aire con sabanas rojas y en el centro de un corazón de rosas rojas con velas en forma de corazones, tenía todo listo, una cena perfecta, vino y la noche para nosotros solos.

Nos relato con brillo en los ojos.

-Aw que lindo, bien ahora tu Bella, ¿que hizo mi hermanito?

-Pues fue cuando cumplimos un año de salir, fue en nuestro prado, el cielo estaba iluminado con la luna y las estrellas, en el centro se encontraba un colchón, con sabanas azules con un corazón de rosas blancas, una mesa con dos sillas y todo una cena para nosotros solos, con vino, velas de lunas y estrellas, con música de fondo, era la nana que compuso para mi, había muchos globos, igual de estrellas y lunas, azules, plateados y negros, todo fue perfecto, además, me dijo que si yo no quería, estaba dispuesto a esperarme, ¿Así o más lindo?- dije muy metida en mi relato

-Wow, si Edward es todo un caballero, primero pensó en ti, es todo un amor- respondió Rose un poco shokeada por mi relato

-Bueno solo quedas tu All, como fue con Jasper- pregunte

-Fue sencillo pero lindo, en una cabaña a las afueras de Forks, había una chimenea con leña encendida, las luces del cuarto eras my tenues, no tenia rosas ni velas, pero todo era perfecto, teníamos música de fondo, una canción de Camila, llamada solo para ti, la cancionera en español, la letra era muy linda y expresiva, fue hace un año. El mejor momento de mí vida- contesto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las tres nos abrazamos y después de platicar un rato más nos acostamos en la cama de Alice muy juntas todas.

Ese día me di cuenta de que no éramos los niños de hace 15 años cuando nos conocimos, quiero mucho a mi hermano a mi novio y a mis amigos, y sé que siempre seremos muy unidos, siempre amigos.

**N/A: espero les guste, me dio un momento de locura y lo de la feria es lo que me paso a mí, solo que yo tuve que caminar para llegar a mi casa y no tengo novio con carro para que me lleve, y no soy interesada.**

**Bueno besos abrazos mordidas y mirados muy al estilo Cullen.**


End file.
